


Slowly But Surely

by Toto_saku



Series: The King's Aid [2]
Category: STVF, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toto_saku/pseuds/Toto_saku
Summary: The continuation of Can't It Be Me?
Relationships: Erudian Belgoth/Perrik (past), Perrik/Marianne Levasilla
Series: The King's Aid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Slowly But Surely

**__ **

**_**Slowly but Surely** _ **

It has been a month after the royal wedding between the king of Belgoth and the beloved princess of Lebovny.

Perrik was alone in the palace’s library when he suddenly remembered what happened on the day before the wedding.

_“I’m happy that you’re happy.”_

_Was Perrik word for Erudian before his marriage. He didn’t know if he was sincere at that time. The resentment was still buried deep in his heart. Adjusting Erudian’s tie never seems like it was taking forever like it was at the time. He gave a brief smile before turning away from the king because he didn’t want to get more hurt than what was already done to his heart._

_“...Thank you, Perrik. And… I’m sorry.”_

_That makes Perrik stilled in his tracks. His fist clenches so hard he might as well breaks the skin. The tears in his eyes gathered once more when he thought he no longer has any more tears to spill. Not for him. Not for their broken love story._

_“Tell me, anyway for me to make up for you. Whatever you wish for. Just… Tell me, please.”_

_He can hear the slight sadness in Erudian’s voice. His Highness rarely let his emotion slips through his control. Still, it lit up the fire of anger in Perrik’s heart._

_But Perrik was frozen when he replays his offer._

**__ **

**_**Whatever did he wish?** _ **

**__ **

**_**His wish….?** _ **

**__ **

**_**His wish is…** _ **

**__ **

**_**If…** _ **

_“If... I can wish for something, Your Highness… I wished the things between us never happens. For me to never fall for you. For us to remain as strangers. Only as the king… and his aid.”_

_He struts away faster before Erudian can say anything._

* * *

Perrik buries himself in work more than ever before. He also didn’t meet nor communicate with Erudian more than he needs to. He was content with that. More work means less time to think about Erudian.

_The princess came looking for him a few days after their wedding to ask for his forgiveness. She found out about his past relationship with the king from the king himself after Raulus accidentally told her. She cried for hours telling him how sorry she was and how Perrik didn’t deserve this._

_He has nothing to forgive the princess for since she was not the one to blame. She didn’t know that at that time that she falls in love with a man with a secret lover._

_And so, he calms the lovely princess._

_“I and his Highness just aren’t for each other.” And he left it at that._

* * *

“Mr. Perrik.”

He jolts in surprise when he heard his name being called.

“I’m sorry. I was daydreaming for a second. What do you need my assistance for, Marianne?”

Perrik remembers her. She is the princess's closest maid. Marianne, she was from Lebovny if he remembers it correctly. He sometimes spends time with her wherever his Highness went with the princess in the past.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you but I have seen these past few days you look rather exhausted. I might be imposing you but please have a moment of rest for a bit. I brought tea and some snacks.”

“I feel bad making you go out of your way to help me. Really what can I do to repay you for this kindness?”

“No, no, please I’m doing this on my own accord. You at least deserved this much for working so hard.”

He scratched his neck in embarrassment. Marianne realized he was pushing himself too much. He was touched by her being worried about his health.

“But still, I could-”

“Oh no, it’s okay~ I’m happy if I can help you in any way possible.”

She smiles happily while guiding him to have some refreshments and snacks for the tired aid as he follows her, matching his walking pace to hers.

* * *

“Do you want more tea or snacks, Perrik?”

“Mmm… No, it's okay Marianne. I feel like I want to nap for a bit.”

Marianne and Perrik went on a short picnic together and this has been their routine every time Marianne sees an exhausted and sleep-deprived Perrik, she would coax the aid to come to spend time with her on a picnic. Also now Marianne just calls him Perrik. It just shows how much closer they have become for the past few months.

“...Perrik.”

Marianne calls out for the sleepy aid. She was hesitating to relay her thoughts to him. When she heard the sleepy reply from him, she braced herself and said,-

“Do… You want to use my lap for napping? I don’t mind if it is you.”

She said shyly. Her face lits up and went red. Perrik opens his eyes a bit before chuckling for a moment. He drags his tired body to Marianne and lay his head on top of her lap.

“This is better. I could do this every day.”

He laughs as he teased Marianne. She just chuckles at his antics before patting his hair for a moment to see his reaction. When she saw Perrik didn’t mind the action, she continues to comb through his hair gently with her fingers.

****When he had moments like this in his life, maybe, just maybe he can heal. Maybe this is what he needed.** **

****

****Maybe…** **

****

****He is ready to let go of the past and move on.** **

****

****

* * *

****

Perrik and Marianne continue to get closer and closer with time and in the end, Perrik thinks it is the perfect time to make her his lover and a lifetime companion.

“Ne, Marianne.”

“Yes, Perrik?”

He hesitated for a while before taking her hand on top of his and bring them closer to his lips. Marianne was silent the whole time, waiting for him with her kind and patient smile.

“I… Have something to confess.”

He licks his dry lips. His heart is beating so hard he thought he might get a heart attack here and there. Before he confesses his love he wanted her to know everything about him. So he told her of his past relationship with the king and why he buries himself in work. She listens and listens to him without judging nor does she felt disgusted with him.

_I know I’m doing this right. She is the one. I can heal with your love. She can make me happy. And in return… I won’t ever hurt you and love you more and more._

****Here goes…** **

“I fell in love with you. And… I want this relationship of ours ends with both of us becoming husband and wife.”

“Hmmm.”

“Marianne.”

“Yes, Perrik?”

“Will you… Marry me?”

“...”

He grows anxious when Marianne didn’t reply.

_Did I misunderstand our relationship? Was I getting ahead of myself?_

And then he hears her sobs. She is crying.

“No, please don’t cry Marianne. I’m sorry. I’m sorry so- Please…”

****Please don’t cry.** **

****

_He felt his tears drop. He hurt her with his love. Is that it? So he did misunderstand. How dare he thinks that she also loves him? He covered his eyes with both of his hands. His tears won’t stop flowing. He only felt despair once more._

****I just want to die.** **

****

“You foolish, foolish man. What are you sorry for? What are you crying for?”

She laughs a bit before brushing her tears and untangling his hands from his face. She cupped his face before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He froze in shock.

“I thought- You were crying- It is my fault…”

“Shush… I was crying because I’m happy that you also feel the same as I am. Your history does not matter to me for I love you for who you are.”

She gave him his brightest smile. She rests their foreheads together intimately. Caressing his face like he is the most precious thing in the world for her.

“I will marry you, Perrik. As long as you want me, I will stay by your side until the end.”

He sniffles softly as he takes both of her delicate hands onto his, swearing a love oath while she does the same.

He will be happy.

They will surely be happy.

****Slowly, but surely, he will be healed.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm not sure if this is good but eh~ I just needed to heal Perrik after breaking his heart ;)))


End file.
